


Requiem

by AliNasweter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Siblings, Thor-centric
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Krátká jednorázovka, téma Dušičky.Aneb jak běží čas přeživším na Asgardu a proč si navzájem podpalovat lodičky.





	Requiem

Vysoké tóny něžné melodie se nesly přes hladinu na vedlejší břeh. Vlny se rozbíjely o skály, jedna za druhou se převalovaly přes kameny. Maličké bílé prsty pevně svíraly lodičku, drobnou, na batolecí dlaně však velkou až příliš. Zpěv umlkl.

„Nevím, kam ji poslat,“ zamručel chlapec trucovitě, jako by jej ranilo pouhé přiznání své nevědomosti. Našpulil rty, když ho Frigga pohladila po vlasech a na tvář mu vlepila pusu.

„Za dědečkem přeci,“ zašeptala. Foukla si pak zlehka do dlaně, kde se jí objevil drobounký plamínek ohně. Natáhla pak ruku k synovi a povzbudivě se usmála. Černovlasý princ si z její dlaně nabral ohně jen na krajíček prstu, dost na to, aby zapálil svíčku, ne dost, aby chytla i malá plachta.

Thor stál za jejich zády, ruce založené na hrudi, připraven se v případě nutnosti ujistit, že je nikdo nebude rušit. Otec ho před odchodem z paláce pověřil důležitým úkolem, a on nehodlal zklamat. Musel na ně na oba, matku i Lokiho, dávat pozor a za žádnou cenu nedovolit, aby se jim cokoli zlého stalo. Znepokojeně pohlédl na ohýnek v dlani své matky, zamračil se starostlivě na ten, který tančil po prstech jeho bratra. Věděl, že jeho by ten oheň spálil, držel si proto odstup.

Dnes to bylo poprvé, co se svátku zesnulých zúčastnil i mladší princ. Thor se na něj pyšně zazubil, když po menších problémech konečně vyslal lodičku na cestu po moři. Ruce si dal za záda a láskyplně se usmál. Loki ještě nevěděl, kam zesnulí odcházeli, netušil, že jejich dědeček v mocné bitvě podlehl zraněním a vydal se na dlouhou cestu do Valhally, aby se připojil k ostatním chrabrým bojovníkům.

Ale jednoho dne, až i Thor odejde, to Loki bude vědět, a sám uctí památku staršího bratra.

***

„Nevím, kam ji poslat,“ přiznal mladší z princů tiše. Stále nebyl ani zdaleka dospělý, ale výškou už se bezmála rovnal bratrovi.

„Celé dny nevytáhneš paty z knihovny, a nenarazil jsi na knihu o Valhalle?“ uchechtl se Thor a poplácal bratra po zádech. Pak, když se Loki nepohnul ani nic neřekl, si ho chlácholivě přitáhl blíž a ruku mu přehodil přes ramena.

„Narazil,“ řekl Loki. „Proto si nejsem jistý, jestli ji tam mám posílat.“

„Byl to náš mistr,“ zamračil se na něj Thor. „Co je to za řeči? Nechceš snad uctít jeho památku? Je to přesně rok… kam jinam lze poslat…“

„Dobrá, dobrá,“ přerušil ho Loki, jedním lusknutím zapálil svíčku a v rychlosti lodičku vyslal na strastiplnou cestu po moři. Thor na bratra zmateně zíral. „Až zemřeš a mě někdo donutí ti posílat loď do Valhally, ujistím se, že bude krásně hořet,“ zabručel mág umíněně.

Thor ho povalil do trávy.

***

„Nevíš snad, kam ji poslat?“ zeptal se Thor s nadzvednutým obočím, když se Loki stále neměl k tomu, aby svíčku zapálil a lodičku vysvobodil. „Ví to každé dítě, Loki,“ povzdychl si a zakroutil hlavou, pro jednou si užívaje postavení toho bratra, který zná odpovědi.

„Možná to odmítám přijmout,“ odsekl mu bratr nevrle. Bůh hromu naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Co Helheim?“ navrhl Loki lehkým tónem, který už s jeho temným pohledem více kontrastovat ani nemohl. Blonďatý princ mu připlácl dlaň na pusu.

„Tady ne,“ zasyčel, v očích hrůzu. „Popluje tam, kam má. Nejde přece vždy o to, jak člověk odejde z tohoto světa…“ zakoktal se. „Jde o duši. Měl duši bojovníka.“

„Byl to zbabělec. Skočil-…“

„Dost,“ zavrčel Thor výhružně. „Celá léta měníš víno v hady každému, kdo se byť jen opře nelichotivým slovem o mága, a teď ho sám posíláš ke všem čertům?“ a do bratra strčil, snad aby se neřeklo. S Lokim jeho proslov hnul bezmála tolik co dotek; jen opravdu minimálně.

„Zaslouží si dle tvého hodovat s nejstatečnějšími bojovníky vůbec?“ ušklíbl se na něj Loki, z hlasu mu odkapával jed. „Zasloužil bych si to já? Já se svými  _triky_?“

Thor byl dokonale zmaten. Nač tolik zlosti, řekl snad zase něco špatně?

„Klid, bratře,“ zdvihl ruce a sám lodičku postrčil. „Nech ji, ať si plave, kam sama uzná za vhodné. Najde ho, ať už bude kdekoli. Pojď.“

***

Broukal si tu melodii, lehkou a bezstarostnou, aniž by si to pořádně uvědomoval. Byla konec konců jediná, která v jeho podání nevyzněla zcela falešně. Taky jí věnoval spoustu času, aby ji dopiloval k dokonalosti, aby ji nepokazil; znamenala pro něj víc než hospodské pokřiky nebo symfonie geniálních skladatelů.

Pozvolně noty klesaly a klesaly, temněly a smutněly a s nimi i Thorovy myšlenky. Lidé jej míjeli bez úklon i dramatických zvolání, zatímco on klečel v mokré trávě ve starých kalhotách a ještě starším plášti, kapuce mu padala až do očí a zakrývala jeho pověstnou zlatavou hřívu.

V dlaních mu nehybně ležela malá dřevěná lodička, lehká, ale pevná. Byla pečlivě vyřezaná, krásné dílo šikovných rukou. Pyšnila se tmavě zelenou plachtou, velkou asi jako složený ubrousek.

„Nevím, kam ji mám poslat, víš,“ zamumlal si pro sebe bůh pochmurně. „Musíš mě mít za pitomce i tam, kde teď jsi.“ Odmlčel se. Rozhlédl se, aby se ujistil, že ho nikdo neposlouchá. „Na knihy padá prach a z kuchyně nemizí medové koláče. Změnilo se toho hodně…“

Zlomil se mu hlas.

„Bifrost je na tom pořád mizerně. Stejně jako otec,“ zakroutil smutně hlavou. Pak ale prudce vzhlédl a zaťal pěsti. „Nelituju toho, abys věděl!“ zvolal bojovně. „Ale kdybych… kdyby to šlo vrátit…“ zakolísal a znovu se odmlčel. Zapálil svíčku a usadil ji v lodičce do bezpečné vzdálenosti od plachty. „Vzal jsi mi přítelkyni, přátele, vzal jsi mi bratra a já ti tady skládám hold,“ zasmál se temně. „Neměl jsi bratra, kterého bys mohl mít rád, tak jsi vzal toho mého. Vždycky sis uměl najít cestu, co.“

Hořce se uchechtl a pohlédl na nebe. Mžilo.

„Prostě ji pošlu a budu doufat, že neshoří. Ať už dopluje do Valhally nebo Helheimu… chybíš mi. Asi bych měl chodit častěji než jednou za rok… ale nemám co říct ani tak, natož kdybych tu byl každý den.“ Opatrně lodičku položil na hladinu a jemně ji postrčil prsty. „Mám tě rád, ať už to slyšíš rád nebo ne. Ne snad, že by ses tomu mohl bránit.“ Znovu se nevesele usmál, vstal z trávy a spěšně se vydal pryč.

Otec s ním potřeboval mluvit a zněl rozzuřeně už v momentě, kdy mu syn utekl kamsi k vodě, prý na důležitou schůzku.

Na Zemi zavládla panika.

Loki se vrátil.

***

„Nevím, kam ji mám poslat, víš,“ povzdychl si Thor a položil na hladinu dvě lodičky. „Je mi líto, že jsi tady nemohl být, když jsme se loučili s matkou. Ale mohl sis za to sám,“ povzdychl si ztěžka. Vlasy měl delší, tvář utrápenější, oči temnější a skeptičtější. „Teprve nedávno jsem měl s otcem rozhovor… ten, který jsem měl mít už dávno, ještě dlouho před první korunovací. Slyšel jsem věci, po kterých jsem tehdy v mládí toužil, ale neměl jsem z nich ani radost, necítil jsem pýchu ani nic, co bych od toho čekal.“

Pousmál se. Ne každý o sobě mohl říct, že byl korunován víc jak jednou, ať už byly důvody jakékoli. Pouhá korunovace a problematické království by pro Lokiho nebyly žádnou výzvou, zdálo se.

Dříve se musel halit do dlouhých plášťů, když šel k vodě. Přestože Asgard neměl žádné tělo, které by mohl poslat na voru po moři a dát tak princi sbohem, přišlo Thorovi příhodnější vzdávat hold na typickém místě, než tam, kde bratra viděl naposledy.

„Musíš na sebe být pyšný,“ ušklíbl se, ale sebevíc doufal, že to znělo zklamaně a jedovatě, láskyplný nádech tomu odepřít nedokázal. „Tolikrát mě přimět pro tebe truchlit. A i když jsem v New Yorku při našem boji viděl, že mé přání, abys ten pád přežil a vrátil ses, nebylo zrovna uvážené, přeju si to i teď. I kdyby ses měl vrátit jako úplný šílenec s touhou zničit všech devět světů… což můžu jen těžko úplně vyloučit. Pořád nevím, kam ji poslat,“ řekl a obě dvě loďky konečně nechal plout. „Ani jeden z vás se netěšil z boje, ani jeden z vás nebyl takový gurmán, abyste věčnost v hodovní síni brali jako požehnání.“

Frigga byla vždycky spíš Lokiho matkou než jeho. Loki si navzdory pichlavým poznámkám liboval ve své roli mladšího prince, který při důležitých slavnostech mohl doprovázet matku a lebedit si v nějakém stínku, kde na nikoho nemusel dělat dojem. To jen občas, když vzal Thora na milost a pomohl mu s tancem a společenskými frázemi všeho druhu, ze svého stínu přešel do světla vedle svého bratra, a po zásluze si zalezl zase zpátky.

Byly doby, kdy Thor záviděl. Tu lehkost, se kterou jeho bratr vystupoval, to sebevědomí, se kterým odpovídal na zákeřné otázky, ten maniakální záblesk v očích, když došlo na hádku. Ten úsměv, který mu matka věnovala pokaždé, když se naučil něco nového, něco, co se Thor naučit nemohl, ani kdyby chtěl.

A nenáviděl snad on svého bratra kvůli tomu?

Potřásl hlavou, nechtěl na to myslet, nechtěl vytahovat na denní světlo vzpomínky a domněnky, které mu nedaly spát v noci. Spousta lidí – těch, kteří měli odvahu – mu už několikrát řekla, že by si měl odpočinout, že toho na něj bylo moc a že je v pořádku se odebrat do ústraní a truchlit, srovnat si myšlenky a priority, popřemýšlet nad možnostmi a budoucností.

Prý vypadá nezdravě a měl by se nechat prohlédnout.

A to nejspíš jenom proto, že víc přemýšlel. Jak sám poznal, kdykoli se spatřil v zrcadle, na kráse mu to příliš nepřidalo, spíš naopak. Přestože byl stále mlád, čím dál víc se podobal svému otci a jeho to děsilo. Radši si nechá obě oči, než aby riskoval, že z něj ta moudrost udělá předčasného starce.

Nebyl to sice přesně rok, co mu Loki zemřel v náruči - dramaticky, jak se na boha neplechy sluší a patří - ale byl to rok od chvíle, co tady klečel na zemi naposledy, doufaje, že se mu sourozenec nějakým zázrakem - jak se na boha neplechy sluší a patří - zase vrátí.

A mohl klidně doufat znovu, protože… protože se mu stýskalo, ať už tvrdil cokoli, protože na bratra stále nezanevřel, ať už ho Loki zavrhl kolikrát chtěl. Protože nenašel žádné tělo, když se pro něj vrátil.

Možná proto si dovolil doufat a stále se potajmu pro sebe usmívat, když pozoroval dvě lodičky, jak se pomalu oddělují od sebe, jedna zlatavá míří daleko na moře, a druhá zelená svou cestu výsměšně končí v plamenech.


End file.
